


Live Charge

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of <em>those</em> performances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/gifts).



> Eliza requested "Yunho is a dirty, dirty cheater" for betaing both of my Remix pieces. Then she hunted down an avi of the Thailand MV Awards performance of "Rising Sun" and gave it to me. There was only one way to thank her. Of course, I made her beta it.

Yunho walks offstage first, and usually he'd keep them there to bask in the audience's reaction, but it's his own reaction that's got his attention this time. He passes Changmin and Jaejoong, though Changmin soon catches up with those long legs, looking like he's about to melt.

"Sorry, hyung, but I need ice or I'm going to die," Changmin says, and steps around him, disappearing into the darkness of backstage.

Yunho doesn't mind. He pauses just inside that darkness himself, still feeling the buzz of two good performances, and looks back to watch Jaejoong coming toward him in the light. Jaejoong's exhausted, and incandescent, and he smiles when he sees Yunho, smiles wider when Yunho raises his chin.

"You want something, leader-sshi?" Jaejoong murmurs when he's close enough, and Yunho puts his mouth to Jaejoong's ear, his hand to the small of Jaejoong's back, and gives a little push.

"Just keep walking, Boo. I'm right behind you."

"I'm counting on it."

So Jaejoong leads him back to their dressing room --set aside just for them, and Yunho loves Thailand for that-- and draws him inside. Yunho turns around just before closing the door, ready to give Yoochun and Junsu some excuse or another, but like Changmin, they've already made themselves scarce.

Well. Not like it's exactly subtle when a performance affects him like this. It's just that there's usually nothing to be done about it. No room and no time, even if the energy lasts. Tonight, though, their bit is done, and he's still flying high, and now the others have given him room with Jaejoong.

Or Jaejoong room with him. Jaejoong reaches around him to push the door completely closed and lock it. Stays pressed against his back and says, "Unless you were waiting on somebody else."

Yunho catches Jaejoong's wrist, uses it to pull Jaejoong around between him and the door. Jaejoong allows it, breathing heavily, maybe from the performance still, maybe not, watching him with big, dark eyes, shining, smiling sharp and sweet and dangerous....

Yunho leans down toward that smile, and Jaejoong reaches up with his free hand, tangles the fingers in the hair at the back of Yunho's head, holds on for one hungry kiss, another, feeding Yunho his bright wildness and swallowing... _something_ in return. Yunho doesn't know what, he can never imagine what he gives Jaejoong that makes Jaejoong kiss him like this, and he's a little afraid to ask. Whatever it is, he doesn't miss it.

He's still holding onto Jaejoong's wrist. He lets go so he can slide both hands over Jaejoong's exposed stomach, under the latest ridiculous excuse for a jacket, warming his palms on Jaejoong's stage-heated skin. Jaejoong uses his free hand to begin unbuttoning Yunho's shirt, drags his lips from Yunho's mouth to his throat, tugging on Yunho's hair to get the right angle. Yunho tries to taste Jaejoong's ear, winces when Jaejoong's hold brings him up short.

"Let go, Boo."

He can feel Jaejoong's smile against his neck. "No."

He draws his palms up Jaejoong's sides, light enough over the ribs to make Jaejoong suck in a breath and squirm a little. "Let go."

"Cheater." Jaejoong has enough buttons undone to slip his hand inside Yunho's shirt, finds Yunho's left nipple and brushes it with the tip of one nail. "I can play that game."

"I want to taste you, Boo."

"You'll get your chance. Now, are you undressing me or what?"

"That'd be easier if I could see you."

"Well, you could move us closer to the mirrors."

"Or you could let go." Yunho makes his touch firmer, moving his hands up toward Jaejoong's heart. "Come on, Boo...."

"You going to beg?"

"You want me to?" Yunho drops his voice, and it works best when he's speaking right into Jaejoong's ear, but he's good at using what he has. "Please, Jaejoong-sshi, please, pl--"

Jaejoong drags him down to bite at his mouth, to gasp, "Cheater," and then kiss him again, harder than before. But Jaejoong's hand loosens in his hair, and now he can start whispering all kinds of things in Jaejoong's ear as he undoes Jaejoong's jacket.

"Think there's time for you to fuck me, Boo? Or I could fuck you, take you from behind in front of those mirrors and make you watch, make you see how hot you--"

"I'd be watching you," Jaejoong interrupts, and the sound of his voice suddenly makes things much more urgent for Yunho. "I always watch--"

Yunho has to kiss him again, just to shut him up, has to drag him away from the door to get the jacket off, shrugs impatiently out of his own shirt as Jaejoong pulls it down his arms, finds the fastening of Jaejoong's pants and yanks at the zipper. He bumps into something, reaches back to find it's one of the chairs they were using for makeup and hair. Those hadn't looked too sturdy. He keeps backing up. There was a couch somewhere at the other end of the room.

"Steer left," Jaejoong says, reading his mind, and the couch hits the backs of his knees just as Jaejoong twists, pulling him down. He does his best not to put his weight on Jaejoong, but Jaejoong's having none of it. "I probably weigh more than you do at the moment. You're not going to break me."

"Yeah, but I'm also not going to fuck you in this position."

"Not enough time for that anyway. Changmin can only keep manager-sshi away for so long."

"So what--" Jaejoong rocks up into him, and there's no need to finish that question. He wants skin, though, so he puts his hand between them to undo both their flies, gets Jaejoong to help him pull their pants down just enough, then moves to catch both their cocks in his hand. Jaejoong beats him to it, smiles up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"You're going to need both hands to brace yourself," Jaejoong says sweetly, and then rocks again, in a way that proves how much better he's gotten at dancing.

"Fuck!" Yunho _does_ need both hands to brace himself, and his eyes fall closed at the sensation. He's still their dance champion, though, and when he drags his eyes open to see Jaejoong's smile has widened, he decides it's time to remind Jaejoong of that fact.

He shifts a little, both to find his angle and to feel Jaejoong's long fingers stroking against his cock. Then, while Jaejoong is gasping at the way the movement stimulated _him_ , Yunho rocks down and in. And keeps rocking, Jaejoong's voice providing impetus, as it always does.

"Fuck, Yunho, you're cheating _aga_ \--no, don't stop. I'll kill you if you stop. Shit."

"Good thing none of the stage crew speak Korean. What if one of them walks by and hears you? What would they think?"

"Then we should both shut up, just in case." Jaejoong tightens his hand, twisting a little, and Yunho gasps at how damn good that feels, and growls at Jaejoong trying to call the shots, and leans down for a hot, wet kiss, making it as messy as he can, using his tongue in rhythm with his hips. Jaejoong takes it, pushes up to give it, uses his hand as ruthlessly as Yunho is using his hips, uses his mouth like he uses his voice, drawing Yunho on, in, feeding him, demanding reciprocation.

But Jaejoong has never needed to demand this from Yunho. Yunho came to him first.

Yunho's going to come on him first. That's fine, Yunho always gets more energy out of live performances, and he knows his orgasm will trigger Jaejoong's. He pulls back just enough to watch Jaejoong's face, now even more incandescent than on the stage, makes himself keep his eyes open as heat washes over him, through him, out into Jaejoong's hand, and Jaejoong's mouth opens, his head tips back, and he sighs, "Yunho."

Yunho reaches down, wraps his fingers around Jaejoong's just in time, feels Jaejoong shudder, and then warm stickiness hit his thumb. Jaejoong watches him, heavy-lidded and flushed, and Yunho lifts his hand again, licks the thumb, tastes salt and something musky, something metallic. Jaejoong opens his mouth again, then unwraps his fingers, starts to bring his hand toward his lips. Yunho reaches out and catches it, leans down, holds Jaejoong's eyes while he sucks in a finger.

Jaejoong groans and looks away. "You're trying to kill me."

"Never, Boo. I just don't want this stuff drying on you; it'd be all sticky."

"Your saliva will be sticky. There's a sink." But Jaejoong doesn't pull away, and Yunho smiles, sucking in another finger. Nobody's banged on the door yet, which means the others have probably decided that nobody gets in until the door's opened from the inside. He can't push it too much, but he loves Jaejoong's hands; he can't resist seizing the moment to appreciate one of them. Then he'll clean up, help Jaejoong get presentable for their manager, open the door and step outside, back into the public eye.

It's fuel for these moments; he'll take it.


End file.
